Bzdury Baldura
by Bazylia de Grean
Summary: Część druga: Ściema z Amn. Przygody Charname z Candlekeep w krainie smoków, złych magów, fajnych NPCów i oczywiście wątków romansowych.


_[This parody mentions some of the mods and mod characters. I don't claim to owe them, just borrow them for more fun - if this can be a tribute to the modders, it certainly is :) Granted, I don't own Bioware's character's either.]_

Dedykowane oczywiście wszystkim fanom Baldura :)

* * *

Teatrzyk "**Pod Gargulcem**"

ma zaszczyt przedstawić

.

epicką komedię heroiczną

**B****ZDURY ****B****ALDURA**

**Ściema w Amn**

.

Scenariusz i reżyseria

**Bazylia de Grean**

.

Na podstawie gry

**Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn**

stworzonej przez

**Bioware**

.

Efekty specjalne:

**Berelinde, Domi, Jastey**

Oraz inni, szeroko pojęci **modderzy**

wspomniane mody (możliwe spoilery!):

Gavin, Keldorn Romance, Kivan, Neh'taniel, Dungeon be gone, Romantic Encounters

Z podziękowaniem za wspaniałe urozmaicenie rozgrywki :)

.

. . .

.

*Dramatis personae*

Drużyna:

**Charname **_[z Rivii]_** z Candlekeep**

Główna bohaterka, dziecię Bhaala. Jedyna postać w historii wszystkiego nie będąca Mary Sue, pomimo tego, że przelewa jej się epickość. Z zawodu: łowca przygód i zbawca świata, z wykształcenia: mistrz inwokacji, z zamiłowania: piromanka. Charakter: neutralny dobry, choć momentami z podejrzanie dużą dawką chaosu.

**Imoen**

Łotrzyk, czarodziejka (z Candlekeep), cierpi na zespół stresu pourazowego. Przez pół gry szukana przez Charname, tylko po to, żeby okazało się, że w porównaniu z pozostałymi magami z gry i tak do niczego się nie przyda.

**Jaheira**

Świeżo owdowiała wojownicza druidka z kijem w łapie, piorunami w oczach i gromem w głosie. Matkuje całej drużynie, a zwłaszcza Charname.

**Anomen Delryn**

Alias Annoymen, kapłan, rycerz bez błyszczącej zbroi i białego konia, za to z masą kompleksów i wybujałym ego.

**Keldorn Firecam**

Paladyn w słusznym wieku, rycerz bez białego konia, ze zbroją nadgryzioną zębem czasu i problemami rodzinnymi, za to bez kompleksów i z ego w granicach normy.

**Nalia d'Arnise**

Szlachcianka z zacięciem do magii i zapędami do wymykania się w nocy ze swojej wieży… to znaczy, twierdzy. Nie ma zbyt jasnego pomysłu na przyszłość, ale czymkolwiek się nie zajmie, będzie to robiła _za potrzebujących!_

**Aerie**

Skrzydlata elfka bez skrzydeł, wychowana przez gnoma w cyrku. Przerażona wszystkim, zapewne dlatego ma takie wielkie oczy (wersja druga: w dzieciństwie mamusia zbyt ciasno zaplatała jej warkoczyki). Pewne przesłanki pozwalają wysnuć tezę, że cokolwiek bierze, powinna przestać.

**Mazzy Fentan**

Niziołka aspirująca na paladynkę, mistrzyni łuku, charakter obrzydliwie praworządny dobry.

**Valygar Corthala**

Afrofaeruński łowca z magiofobią, żyjący samotnie w chatce w lesie. Spędza dnie przed lustrem, zaplatając sobie włosy w warkoczyki i powtarzając że „Nie cierpi przodków".

**Viconia deVir**

Mroczna elfka, kapłanka, wyniosła, cyniczna i wredna, z jakiegoś powodu ulubienica większości graczy płci męskiej.

**Jan Jansen**

Gnom, mag-iluzjonista i mistrz dubbingu, domorosły wynalazca (na drugie imię rodzice dali mu McGyver), fan rzepy we wszelkich postaciach.

**Edwin Odesseiron**

Mag w czerwonej kiecce, o problemach z identyfikacją płciową. Uważa wszystkich za kretynów, niestety potrzebuje świata żeby mógł upajać się udowadnianiem mu własnej zaj-… ekhem, doskonałości.

**Cernd**

Druid, kamufluje się jako Indianin i używa pseudonimu Jacob. Zmienia się w wilkołaka, co nakazuje podejrzewać, że narodził się dziewięć miesięcy po naprawdę ostrej imprezie. Brak mu charakteru, wyrazistości i w ogóle wszystkiego.

**Haer'Dalis**

Bard, diabelstwo, uwielbia zwierzęta. Ze względu na niejasne obawy związane z tym tematem postanawiamy nie poznawać go bliżej.

**Korgan Krwawy Topór**

Krasnolud, podły, zły i plugawy, lubi flirty z praworządnymi niziołkami i dobrze wypić (zapewne śpiewa wtedy: „Złoto złoto złoto"). Bibliofil, ugania się za prawdziwym białym krukiem znanym jako Księga Kazy.

.

Wybrani źli bossowie, ich krewni i znajomi:

**Irenicus**

Główna sprężyna całej fabuły. Opętany dążeniem do potęgi, zdjęcia klątwy i odzyskania własnej duszy – albo zyskania czyjejś. Nie może przestać obsesyjnie myśleć o swojej byłej. Cierpi na poważne zaburzenia, czego niezbitym dowodem jest fakt, że biega wszędzie w skórzanym wdzianku i masce na twarzy. Dla przyjaciół: Irek.

**Harfiarze**

Banda nadętych dupków, którym wydaje się, że wiedzą wszystko o równowadze i przeznaczeniu. Wydaje im się także, że nikt nie jest w stanie im podskoczyć. Co do tego ostatniego niezaprzeczalnie mają rację – wydaje im się.

**Smok Cienia Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Da-Się-Wypowiedzieć**

Strasznie wyglądająca bestia w super klimatycznej lokacji. Jego prawdziwe imię to Cienki Bolek.

**Firkraag**

Sukinsmok, terroryzujący okolicę, zresztą swoją własną – chociaż właściwie to nie do końca. Najlepsza i najmodniejsza zbroja w grze.

**Bodhi**

Siostra Irenicusa, wampirzyca. Podły krwiopijca. Po przemianie w wampira pokłóciła się z grzebieniem oraz chusteczką do wycierania ust po posiłku. Lubi ganiać swoje ofiary i kolekcjonować staroegipskie antyki.

.

Większe i mniejsze osobistości Athkatli i okolic:

**Galean Bale**

Pomniejszy boss z Gildii Złodziei. Zajmuje się kwestiami finansowymi oraz robieniem wszystkich w balona.

**Aran Linvail**

Szef Gildii Złodziei. Rządzi przestępczym podziemiem Athkatli.

**Prałat Wessalen**

Przełożony Zakonu Promiennego Serca.

**Garren Wichrowa Włócznia**

Prawowity właściciel ziem Firkraaga.

**Saemon Havarian**

Mały, sprytny, wredny szczur, o czarującej gadce i podłych skłonnościach do pakowania Charname w najgorsze kłopoty, jakie właśnie miały spotkać jego.

**Solaufein**

Drow, pragnący zerwać ze światem drowów.

**Adalon**

Srebrna smoczyca, urzędująca w Podmroku.

**Elhan**

Dowódca przedniej straży elfów.

**Ellesime**

Królowa elfów, była Irenicusa. Licząca sobie kilkaset lat elfka o potężnej mocy magicznej, która dała się wykiwać swojemu byłemu i jego mrocznej siostrze emo.

.

A także

naprawdę szeroko pojęci **inni**

.

Gościnnie występują:

Piotr Fronczewski jako Narrator

(prosimy o owację na stojąco)

oraz, jak zawsze

jedyna, niepowtarzalna, niezastąpiona

**Kurtyna!**

.

. . .

.

**. . .**

**Rozdział I**

**. . .**

Narrator: Wybudowana na szczycie wzgórza cytadela Candlekeep… Wróć. Gdzie jest scenariusz… Ekhm. No więc. Wybudowana na szczycie wzgórza cytadela Candlekeep… Wróć, nie tak. Witamy w lochach Irenicus&C.O. Życzymy miłego pobytu. Łańcuchy oraz tortury wliczone w cenę.

. . .

Irenicus: Ból będzie przejściowy. Raczej przeżyjesz ten proces.

Charname: A co, jeśli nie przeżyję?

Irenicus: Ryzyko zawodowe.

Charname: Chyba twoje.

Irenicus: Jest w tobie potężna moc, ale nie wiesz, jak ją rozbudzić. Gorzej, że ja też nie wiem.

Charname: Naprawdę myślisz, że gdybym wiedziała, tak po prostu powiedziałabym ci?

Irenicus: Myślę, że mam skuteczne metody wydobywania informacji.

Charname: Jeśli kogoś interesują informacje na temat budowy wnętrza ludzkiego organizmu…

Golem: Panie, banda złodziei biega po twoich lochach.

Irenicus: Wolę nazywać to laboratorium... Nie martw się, Dziecię Bhaala, wrócę do ciebie.

Charname: Kiedy właśnie to mnie martwi…

Irenicus wybiega. Wbiega Imoen. (Strasznie dużo w tej scenie biegania.)

Imoen: Wynośmy się!

Charname: Jasne. Ależ mnie boli głowa.

Imoen: On robił mi takie straszne rzeczy! [wskazuje na swoje włosy, pofarbowane na różowo]

Charname: Zemścimy się. Zemścimy się okropnie.

Charname: Nadal masz tego gryzonia? Co z ciebie za wojownik?

Minsc: Minsc jest łowcą!

Charname: A w jaki sposób udało ci się go-… Nie, nie. Nie! Nie chcę tego wiedzieć!

Jaheira: [z klatki obok] Wypuście mnie!

Charname: Musimy znaleźć klucz.

Jaheira: To czego jeszcze tu sterczysz?! Sprawdź pokój obok.

Imoen: Piekielny ból głowy, a nawet nic nie piłam, przefarbowane na różowo włosy, teraz ta pułapka, a dzień dopiero się zaczyna.

Charname: Ale mamy klucz, dzięki czemu zaraz uwolnimy Jaheirę.

Imoen: A teraz jeszcze to!

Jaheira: Czego tak długo?

Charname: Postoję tu sobie, nigdzie mi się nie spieszy…

Jaheira: Otwieraj żesz tę klatkę!

Imoen: A ta znowu ze swoim PMSem…

. . .

Jasper: Może was kopnąć przez te lochy na powierzchnię?

Charname: Spoko. Czyń swoją powinność. Nie, czekaj! Tu gdzieś jest ten item z moda!

Imoen: Lepiej wynośmy się stąd.

Charname: Ale item! Czytałam w readme!

Minsc: Boo mówi-…

Charname: Najpierw poszukamy itema. _Teraz_.

Jaheira: Sługa natury jest gotów.

Jasper: „Gotów"?

Charname: Zostało jej to od czasów przygody z pasem zmiany płci.

. . .

Charname: Pierścień, hm… To ten item?

Imoen: [Identyfikacja.] E, zwyczajny złom.

Charname: Co?! I nawet nie daje bonusa do obrony? Już nawet itemów nie robią jak kiedyś.

. . .

Dżin: Może chciałabyś dostać pewien item, należący do ciebie?

Charname: Masz moje rzeczy?! Mój prawnik się z tobą… Cholera, ja nie mam prawnika. Dobra, dawaj, i zapomnimy o sprawie.

Dżin: Najpierw musisz iść odzyskać moją butelkę. Mają ją driady.

Driada: Najpierw musisz odzyskać nasze żołędzie od Illycha, szefa druergarów.

Illych: Najpierw musisz odzyskać nasze kilofy od siedmiu krasno-… Argh, palę się!

Charname: Wszystkie sloty na odzyskiwanie są już zajęte.

Driady: Dziękujemy ci za odzyskanie żołędzie! Teraz musisz jeszcze obiecać, że odniesiesz nasze żołędzie na Wzgórza Wichrowych Włóczni.

Charname: (Hm, to byłby niezły tytuł dla jakiegoś taniego romansidła.) Grrrrodniosę wasze grrrżołędzie.

Dżin: Dziękuję ci za odzyskanie butelki! Teraz…

Charname: Teraz oddasz mi tą butelkę, bo słowo daję, jeśli ktokolwiek jeszcze czegokolwiek ode mnie zechce, gorzko tego pożałuje.

. . .

Yoshimo: Witajcie, przyjaciele, jestem Yoshimo-…

Charname: Ty! Zdrajco!

Yoshimo: Co?!

Imoen: Po torturach Irenicusa cierpi na nagłe ataki prekognicji, ale nie przejmuj się, przejdzie jej.

Yoshimo: To co, weźmiecie mnie?

Charname: Spotkajmy się w Miedzianym Diademie.

Yoshimo: Spławili mnie. Irenicus mnie zamorduje. A, co tam, idę się napić.

. . .

Jaheira: Khalid!

Khalid: Jaheiro, umieram!

Jaheira: Khalidzie, nie!

Khalid: On… Irenicus… Nosił maskę. I skórzane wdzianko. Nie mogę żyć, wciąż mając przed oczami ten widok! To było modne pięćdziesiąt sezonów temu!

Charname: Niemodne wdzianko wroga to chyba nie powód, by od razu umierać?

Imoen: Był półelfem.

Charname: A, tak. To wiele tłumaczy. Jaheiro, przykro mi…

Jaheira: Nic nie mów! Zostawcie mnie! Nie chcę słów! Khalid, on odszedł! Silvanusie, proszę, zaopiekuj się tym półelfem. Uf. Dobrze, a teraz wyjdźmy stąd wreszcie.

Charname: Żałoba, wersja błyskawiczna.

. . .

Narrator: Idziecie coraz wyżej, ku powierzchni. Robi się jaśniej, zaczynacie czuć na twarzach promienie słońca… Uh! Hej, nadepnąłeś mi na stopę!

Minsc: Odsunąć się, wychodzimy!

Irenicus: Nie, nie wychodzicie.

Minsc: Ależ tak, wychodzimy!

Irenicus: Nie?

Imoen: O nie! Już nikomu więcej nie przefarbujesz włosów na różowo!

Irenucis: Phi. Twoje magiczne sztuczki nie działają na mnie.

Zakapturzeni: Co tu się dzieje? Ma być spokój!

Irenicus: Och, ależ będzie.

Zakapturzeni: Argh! Argh! Argh! Argh! Argh!

Ważny Zakapturzony: Możemy się tak respawnować do jutra.

Irenicus: Dobra, wygrałeś. Ale zabierasz też dziewczynę.

Imoen: Nie!

Ważny Zakapturzony: Używałaś nielegalnie magii? Używałaś.

Imoen: W obronie własnej!

Irenicus: Bzura, zaatakowała mnie, kiedy niewinnie sobie stałem i próbowałem nie wypuścić jej z moich lochów.

Charname: Hej, to moja siostra, zakapturzony dupku!

Minsc: Boo pyta, gdzie zniknęła mała Imoen.

Charname: Zabrali ją. Dowiemy się, kim są, i znajdziemy ich. A potem skopiemy im tyłki. Znajdziemy też Irenicusa i jemu także skopiemy tyłek. A potem…

Jaheira: A przedtem znajdziemy miejsce na nocleg i kogoś jeszcze do drużyny?

Charname: I romansjera! Nie może być gry bez romansjera!

Bioware: He-he he-he he-he he-he. To będzie troll sezonu.

Charname: Pff, mam mody. He-he he-he.

. . .

Galean Bayle: Hej, wy tam! Tak, wy! Ty jesteś Charname.

Charname: Zależy, kto pyta.

Galean Bayle: Nie szukasz czasem takiej małej z różowymi włosami?

Charname: Wiesz, gdzie jest Imoen? Irenicus? Zakapturzeni?

Galean Bayle: Moja pomoc kosztować cię będzie skarbie dwadzieścia patoli.

Charname: Zwariowałeś?! Nie mam tyle!

Galean Bayle: W pobliskiej gospodzie są ludzie, którzy chętnie zlecą ci jakieś questy. To jak?

Charname: Chyba nie mam wyboru…

Narrator: Gratulujemy, właśnie przeszłaś do rozdziału drugiego!

Bioware: Zmieniamy rozdział w połowie sceny bo *możemy*.


End file.
